elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shahvee
Shahvee is a female Argonian that can be found working at the tanning rack, just outside the walls of Windhelm on the docks. With the Amulet of Mara, Shahvee becomes a candidate for marriage, the only possible female Argonian option. Personality Often she appears in high spirits, telling the Dragonborn that despite her difficult life, she has learned to be happy with what she has. It is actually revealed to the player at the end of her personal quest, "Shahvee's Amulet", that she was a former thief after she teaches the Dragonborn some of her old tricks. Interactions Find Shahvee's Amulet Shahvee tasks the Dragonborn with recovering the Amulet of Zenithar at Uttering Hills Cave, Gallows Rock, Stony Creek Cave or Lost Knife Hideout. Recovering the amulet allows the Dragonborn to potentially become her spouse. Blood on the Ice If the Dragonborn decides to accuse Wuunferth the Unliving of being The Butcher serial-killer in "Blood on the Ice", murders continue in Windhelm. Wuunferth, in the palace dungeon, notices a pattern in the killer's behavior, charting it to weekly a cycle with the next murder happening that very night. So he sends the Dragonborn to meet the killer at night in the Stone Quarters. Arriving, they discover Calixto Corrium attempting to murder a randomly placed target. Shahvee is one of the possible targets for murder. Preventing the murder, the Butcher's crimes are brought to an end. Curiously, Shavee can be murdered inside the city walls in the marketplace, although Argonians are not permitted inside city walls. Marriage Should the Dragonborn choose to marry Shahvee, she opens a shop, giving her spouse 100 daily from the shop's profits. As with other merchants, the Dragonborn can buy and sell items with her. This amount stacks if uncollected. In order to marry Shahvee, her Amulet of Zenithar must first be obtained. Shahvee is the only female Argonian capable of being married by the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn marries Shahvee before completing "Blood on the Ice", it is possible that she becomes the murder target of the Butcher. Shahvee does not always present the quest required for marriage immediately upon first visitation. One of the likely solutions is to increase the player's fame by completing quests in the main storyline. Marriage quotes Proposal *Shahvee: "Is that Lady Mara's Amulet? I'm shocked a fine person like you isn't married already." *Player: "Interested in me, are you?" *Shahvee: "You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away. If you would have me." Option one *Player: "Together until the end, then." *Shahvee: "As short as life can be in this land, we will have each other." Option two *Player: "No, sorry." *Shahvee: "Very well. I am poorer of it." Quests *Shahvee's Amulet *Blood on the Ice Bugs *Shahvee lacks any marriage reconcile dialogue option, meaning it was never added by Bethesda. This means that Shahvee will not forgive the player if they do not attend their wedding ceremony first go, and the only option will be to tell her "I never loved you anyway". This can be fixed via fiddling with the Creation Kit. * It is possible to acquire the amulet before being asked by Shahvee to find it. If this happens, the amulet will not appear as a quest target and cannot be given to Shahvee. The quest will continue to be "Find Shahvee's Amulet inside (radiant location name)." Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' es:Shahvee Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters